memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Q-created reality Because of the below statement, I figured I would post this here. I'm not sure I was ever fond of the article either. Especially since no one actually did anything with it, leaving it as it is in its current state rather meaningless. What is not to say that "Q's created realities" were not "real" in the first place? --Alan del Beccio 04:29, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*Doesn't Q-created reality fit into this (plot type) group as well? --FuturamaGuy 07:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::*In my opinion, no. That page is about "realities" experienced by the crew, while the others are dubious meta-classifications (does every episode containing a first contact have a "first contact plot"?). If you want to discuss the possible deletion of that page, please create another section here. -- Cid Highwind 10:07, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I think a "List of places created-by / recreated-by / visited-with-the-help-of Q" would be a very valid list article. This article is currently "meaningless" because a list consisting of links with invalid names was removed without being replaced by a list of "correct" links: for example Sherwood Forest, Afterlife (don't we already have a list of various "afterlifes" somewhere?), the planet Q created in Hide and Q, the various representations of the Continuum itself, the Big Bang, the post-atomic horrors courtroom, Starbase Earhart and so on... Instead of simply deleting this article, we should instead discuss a better suiting title and then move. -- Cid Highwind 15:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I support a pagemove -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * I originally created this article when I made an edit to Sheriff of Nottingham when it referred him to as part of a Fantasy Game, when Q said otherwise. I felt 'Q Created reality' was best description. Since Q's can create their own reality at will, I felt it would be an interesting central article for more on the subject. I do not like the direction this article has taken, I the article should be reverted back to http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Q-created_reality&oldid=148718 this version which follows the original intent of the article. If the names are not good enough, they can be changed from that version. Revert, keep --TOSrules 08:37, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) * The article now basically is the old article with the names changed, so I see absolutely no good reason to revert. The fact that Q can create and recreate places and situations at will is one that should be placed on the article about Q. What else, if not a list of such occurences, should be the content of this article? As such, I suggest Q-created realities, or perhaps better, Q-created situations as the new title of this list article. -- Cid Highwind 11:12, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'm all for a move to a more appopriate title. Maybe Q locations or Q places? --From Andoria with Love 11:52, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) * How do we even know these are Q created realities, and not in fact-- "reality"? Or are we going to include The Big Bang in this mix, as a "Q created reality" after Quinn transported Voyager there? Where do you even begin to draw the line? The only hope for this would be to create it as a page of "realities recreated by Q", the current name suggests that these realities exist only in the mind of Q, and in some cases we know that to be false, in others, we are unsure. --Alan del Beccio 07:19, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ** Because those are historical events, the ship is moved through time. As apposed to the Q realities which don't take place in our time and space. I'll post again on the reality of the 'reality's'. But I think that is a clear line for a Q created reality. --TOSrules 21:14, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) New IMDb templates Recently, MstrControl created Template:IMDb-company and Template:IMDb-name, both of which I see as mostly useless. The first one, which is a template to link production companies to IMDb, is only used 3 times, one of which is Memory Alpha:Message templates, explaining it. We don't need a template for only two real pages. I'm sure that we can manually use external links for those instead of a template. The second one is a bit trickier. It "is used to create an inline link to an IMDb page for a movie or a TV show." There are more links for this one, but most of these links should not be external IMDb links, but Wikipedia links. If there isn't a Wikipedia page available, then either it should not have a link, or it should be a manual external link (again, because a template for such a small number would be asinine). I don't see the point in either of these two templates. Delete both. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 23:15, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Is it MA's policy to only include links to Wiki pages? If not, why should we not link to an IMDb page if there's not a Wikipedia page. I agree that the Wiki links are preferrable, but I think you'll find that there are a lot of movies and TV shows that are on IMDb but not on Wikipedia (especially older ones). Why not, then, have a template for those links? It saves a bit of typing, and also, ultimately, disk storage. I vote to keep Template:IMDb-name. I agree, though, that Template:IMDb-company is unnecessary, and can be deleted. Renegade54 00:47, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) *The IMDb-link template serves our purposes just fine. Delete both. --From Andoria with Love 00:56, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' company --Alan del Beccio 07:19, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *My question still wasn't answered, though... do we NOT want inline links to IMDb when there's no equivalent Wiki page? If not, why not? Renegade54 01:11, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*I don't think there's any policy that states there should not be any inline links to non-wiki pages, which means the IMDb-name template might come in handy. The main problem is all the arrows all over the place indicating a link to be external. Those are a bit annoying, at least to me. --From Andoria with Love 02:02, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) *If IMDb-company is used too rarely, we can delete it. Originally I thought about nominating IMDb-name for immediate deletion because it duplicated IMDb-link, but then I noticed that IMDb-link has this "at the Internet Movie Database"-tail, so it can't be used within the text. That's why I changed it to a supplement for the in-text WP links. Ok, the arrows are a bit odd, but that's only relevant if there is a greater number of them, what is rarely the case. So keep it. --Memory 18:27, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I think inline links to external sources should be used only sparingly, if possible avoided. How often do we really want to link to an article at the IMDb if it is about an person/film etc. that we do not want to have an own article about? Delete. -- Cid Highwind 20:06, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Let's explain it this way: if you look at James Cromwell you can see it works well because you don't have to scroll down and click through IMDb to "L.A. Confidential" if you want to know something about this movie. And I doubt that L.A. Confidential is referenced in Trek, so we don't need an article. Btw: if we delete this, the inline links via blabla must be removed for the same reasons... --Memory 20:55, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Various templates Template:Meta ;Template:Meta : Was created as a test 18 months ago but voted down (IIRC) and never used. If not deleted, this needs to be discussed again. -- Cid Highwind 11:52, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *We have something similar in MA/de, has more text though and informs the reader not to wikify non-canon subjects. Discuss -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:13, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - We have a category for Meta-Trek pages, a non-canon template should be created with the name "Noncanon", not with "Meta". --Memory 20:32, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Discuss' --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Template:TV Series ;Template:TV Series : Created as a suggestion, but never used. Probably voted down as well? -- Cid Highwind 11:52, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Not used? What a shame, MA/de uses this and similar ones on all season pages: keep -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:13, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - The discussion has been archived and the consensus was to use it. --Memory 20:32, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' and use. :P --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Has been put to use since its listing here, so I agree with keeping. -- Cid Highwind 22:52, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Template:Wikipedia-title ;Template:Wikipedia-title: Duplicate of Template:Wikipedia. --Memory 20:32, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - I just created that one today. If you look closely, it's not an exact duplicate of Template:Wikipedia. Template:Wikipedia-title has the title italicized, where the normal Wikipedia template doesn't. The intent is to be able to link easily to a movie or TV series page on Wikipedia without going through hoops to italicize the title link without italicizing the Wikipedia link as well. Renegade54 21:35, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) **And that's not a bit too much similarity? --Memory 18:31, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Template:Imageprovided ;Template:Imageprovided: Unneccessary, images are either or , attribution can become wrong if new images are uploaded. For further reasoning, see template talk page. -- Cid Highwind 17:59, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'--Alan del Beccio 12:02, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'--From Andoria with Love 01:00, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Deprecated redirects Note:With our policy to no longer simply delete redirects, I think it makes sense to at least have an own section for redirects here, perhaps even an own deletion page later. Template:Dax ;Template:Dax: Template moved to more verbose , all template links edited. -- Cid Highwind 22:51, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 01:02, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Template:DWB ;Template:DWB: Template moved to more verbose , all template links edited. -- Cid Highwind 22:51, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 01:02, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Superfluous Babel categories I was going to create the remaining Babel templates and categories, but then I thought to myself... How many of these categories will actually have people in them? Like some other things, I don't think Memory Alpha needs categories for each level of a language, simply because we don't have that many people and with a language like, say, Italian, I don't think there's a need for five categories. I'm posting this here rather than Ten Forward because I don't want to turn this into another "Was that a formal vote?" situation like the Duty Roster. So, I'm nominating all categories on Memory Alpha:Babel, outside the "User it", "User sv", etc, for deletion. The only exception should be English, which should be standard but not necessarily native. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:52, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I completely agree (delete) - let's have one category per language, listing all editors who actually speak that language at any level, but not 5 categories each. The english categories are not suggested for deletion here, but even they might be trimmed down IMO. -- Cid Highwind 22:56, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I have no problem trimming the Babel model -- the form i created it in was designed to reproduce the more extensive MA/de and Wikipedia versions, but i agree that for MA's size and activity, it might not be necessary to sort them in the current form. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk